Righting Their Wrongs
by UnknownEnigma98
Summary: Harry Potter didn't know what to expect when his alternate self appeared with sixteen other people and a crown on his head in the middle of a battle field. That was by far the weirdest day of his life and the days have only just gotten weirder since; now he is stuck in a competition where he may die, gain support from an older, wise royal counterpart and Voldemort SLASH HET
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I own nothing

Warnings- There is a reason why it is M, EXPLICIT

Chapter 1

' _A crowd of wizards, tightly packed and moving together with wands pointing straight upward, was marching slowly across the field. Harry squinted at them…They didn't seem to have faces… They didn't seem to have faces…Then he realised that their heads were hooded and their faces masked. High above them, floating along in midair, four struggling figures were being contorted into grotesque shapes. It was as though the masked wizards on the ground were puppeteers, and the people above them were marionettes operate d by invisible strings that rose from the wands into the air._

 _Two of the figures were very small. More wizards were joining the marching group, laughing and pointing up at the floating bodies. Tents crumpled and fell as the marching crowd swelled. Once or twice Harry saw one of the marchers blast a tent out of his way with his wand. Several caught fire. The screaming grew louder._

 _The floating people were suddenly illuminated as they passed over a burning tent and Harry recognised one of them: Mr. Roberts, the campsite manager. The other three looked as though they might be his wife and children. One of the marchers below with his wand; her nightdress fell down to reveal voluminous drawers and she struggled to cover herself up as the crowd below her screeched and hooted with glee.'_

It was fear that stopped Harry from reaching forward and saying something, his blood boiled with anger and vitriolic rage at the Death Eaters taunting and jeering at the poor woman. Fear squashed any attempt for him to muster up the strength to help; at the point he thought he may be able to atleast cry out a shout for an Auror, bright white light crashed to the ground and blinded everyone. He heard the cry of Mrs. Roberts as she crashed to the ground and tried to crawl away.

Harry tried to peer through his large wide brimmed glasses, squinting to see through the layers of blinding white light. The first thing he could make out was seventeen hazy figures; they seemed unfazed by their surroundings, it took minutes for the light to die down and when it dissipated all that was left was a shining blue dome that seemed like a shield to Harry, blue electricity cracked over the surface of the dome and smoky mist surrounded them.

The first thing Harry noticed about the figures was that they were wizards, the flashy kind. They looked dangerous and six of them were red heads. Harry glanced to his right were Ron stood and his friends looked as entranced as he did, the red headed figures looked similar to his friend; bore similar structure and colouring you would have thought they were related.

One of the red heads waltzed out of the dome, his weapon was long and black, about two metres in length and had nine tails each with knots on the end of the braided cord, hanging limply against his side as he surveyed his surroundings.

Harry stared in confusion as the male walked around the perimeter of the dome before walking back to his original position directly facing the Death Eaters. Harry wasn't prepared for the utter blood bath that happened next.

The male rose his arm in the air out stretching the whip, Harry could hear Ron questioning in his ear ("What the bloody hell is he doing?") as the man cracked the long whip Harry was about to laugh at the idiocy of a whip verses magic before it became alight with raging scarlet flames. The mouth of the older Weasley's gaped open as they watched the older male. He sprang from his position, rearing back his arm, he thrusted himself forward with a force that knocked a Death Eater backwards and wrapped the leather cords of his whip around their neck.

It latched around a Death Eaters neck and the male smirked before drawing it back to himself and punching him straight in the face. At that point, that was the first time Harry had ever seen muggle fighting in the Wizarding World, they tended to stay away from any muggle but this man was possibly muggle or muggleborn, as Harry didn't see any visible magic or hear any Latin words being uttered, and winning in a fight with wizards. He'd always assumed magic trumped everything else, but that day Harry realised there were greater things than magic in life.

The man leaped into the crowd of dangerous dark wizards and began wielding his flaming whip as spells shot from nowhere. He wrapped the whip around the neck of a Death Eater as he ducked under a killing curse and they watched as the skin flayed away from the body and the Death Eater burned alive under the mercy of his whip. Harry heard Hermione expel the contents of her stomach next to him as a burnt decapitated head rolled over to where they stood hidden.

Harry stared at the rest of the people within the dome and the relaxed nature around them as they watched the red head kill, decapitate and apprehend the Death Eaters. However, a flash of light caught Harry's eye, he turned to look inside the dome and wrinkled his nose in confusion. There was an older male, tall and darkly coloured, his tan Mediterranean skin made him seem like a lord or Spanish conqueror, almost knight like. The smartly coiffed shoulder length hair and the feral smirk painted an intimidating image. Watching him, in a very nonchalant way he slowly unbuttoned his robe and flung it to the ground; revealing dark, leather like clothing covered in buckles and straps. His wand was strapped in son weird holder thing Harry had seen on Ron's brother Bill.

He raised an eyebrow, at what Harry supposed was the leader, before nodding and walking out the dome.

He walked with a wild air; Harry could feel his skin prickle in dread as the predator stalked into battle. He reminded Harry of Dudleys's old cat, his older cousin had 'rescued' the poor thing from the streets and the animal hadn't appreciated it. In fact it had clawed Dudley immediately on entering the house and Harry could remember the wail of pain Aunt Petunia had uttered as if Dudley had been killed.

The hunched shoulders, snarling lips and cocky predatorial look in his eye's made Harry veer back slightly. He was unhinged, the craziness glinted behind his mask of sanity and Harry couldn't decide who was scarier the flaming whip man or the wild man in front of him.

Walking briskly in to the thick of the fray and immediately reached into the holder pulling out his wand. But unlike most wizards he didn't fire spells immediately; instead he used his left hand to reach into his pocket, pulling out something that resized as soon as it hit the air.

Hermione gasped behind Harry and his eyes widened in shock when he realised what the man was holding.

It was a gun.

It took all the self control Harry had been taught at the hands of the Dursley's to not shout out and say something. Harry wanted to think he was suicidal using a gun against wizards, a wand was like a loaded AK-47 already but he reserved his judgement because the other man had proved him wrong already using a whip to decapitate and cook multiple men.

Remembering Mrs. Roberts, he saw the poor woman shivering in fear lying in a puddle of her own urine as she stared at the scene with the utmost terror written on her face. Cursing lowly, Harry glanced back at his friends before seeing them engrossed in watching the fight. Taking a gulp of breath he slowly, toed away from the group. Slinking away into the shadows, a trick he had learned at private drive, he ran the perimeter of the forest until he reached behind the scantily clad wet woman.

He waited until the attention of the death eaters was focused on the wizards before drawing himself out of the dark. Quickly, he helped the muggle to her feet and they ran into the dark forest keeping distance between them and the Death Eaters. As he peered over the branches of the trees his eyes widened as he watched the wizard fire beams of gleaming light into the fray of the fight using his gun. The man shot red beams of _stupefy_ from the barrel of his gun, bombarding the area with red light. He was quick and efficient and within minutes the remanding Death Eaters were rounded up and sitting tied up on the ground.

As the Weasley's sat mystified watching the scene, Harry snuck back into their fold and no one noticed. Auror's descended on the site as soon as the danger was out of the way and he felt himself being pushed by the older Weasley's towards the unknown wizards. As they got closer Harry could hear Ludo Bagman questioning the unknown wizards and getting irate when they ignored his existence and instead cleaned off their weapons before walking back into the dome.

Moments passed and the incredulous look on Bagman's face increased before he began pounding on the blue dome shouting vitriol at the people inside. The leader raised an eyebrow at Bagman and after moments clicked his finger, the dome immediately began receding and sunk down into the ground until there was nothing separating the mysterious figures from the ministry officials. Almost immediately, wands were drawn and pointed at the unknown figures and Harry could hear the Auror with a red band around his arm, telling them to drop their weapons and kneel on the ground.

Instead he got cold looks of condescension in reply, from the rigidness in his jaw and the steel in his eyes Harry knew that the leader of the group was not one to take demands and didn't appreciate being talked to like a child. Holding his hand in the air, the leader stepped forward and simultaneously the surrounding auror's were on guard, he took three steps forward nodded his head shallowly before addressing the rather larger crowd that had gathered around him. "We wish to greet you from the Wizarding world. We speak for all the people, creatures and magic herself when I say that we bring no ill intent." His voice was smooth and silky with the consistency of melted chocolate and the pinch of a poison, arsenic edge.

Huffing and puffing the minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge appeared at the fringes of the camp site and apparated the short distance next to Bagman. Marching up to the leader, he pointed a pudgy finger in his face and spoke with thinly veiled venom, "Who do you think you are to be speaking on the behalf of magic and state itself?" Spit flew out of the corner of his mouths and hit the cheek of the leader. Without missing a beat, the younger male wiped off his cheek before stretching a dark smirk onto his face, "I think you will find that we have all the right in the world to say those words. I am Harold James Aalam Potter-Peverell, sovereign King of the Wizarding world, Leader of our sacred nation."

Immediately Harry realised all hell was gonna break loose

By the time the ludicrous screaming and shouting had calmed down some Harry could feel a heading pooling behind his temple, it had been a long day.

The unknown wizard that claimed to be him had remained calm and collected through out the debacle. He hadn't raised his voice or his temperament instead preferring to sent looks of quite judgement and bemusement to the ministry officials. The shouting match had been going on for about three hours however, when his patience broke.

"Enough!" He commanded quietly, Harry had noticed he never raised his voice higher than a certain point. "We are magic, We are King! If you do not believe me more fool of you. It is obvious that while we are not in my realm we are in one similar." He roved an eye that screamed distaste over the assembled wizards, "Magic choose me herself to be her representative and we shall uphold her decision we refuse to allow you to make a mockery of the monarchy we established. We are not amused. We demand respect." Saying that he stood and walked away.

Sighing one of the figures that had remained silent stepped forward. Without waiting for a reply, Minister Fudge verbally ripped into the man, "Who does that man think he is? He's a lunatic, raving about magic and being chosen. For merlin's sake he refers to himself in the third person!" The minster, obviously exasperated at that point, walked into the unknown wizards personal space and began brandishing his wand threateningly, "I'll have you know that regardless of what you do in your realm or wherever you think you come from you are in my country and I will not stand for this treatment."

The unknown red headed wizard regarded Minister Fudge coldly. He took a step back and forcefully pushed down Fudge's wand from his face with his palm. "First," he said holding up a single digit, "My name is Percival Wealsey, Minister it would do well to remember my name as well as common courtesy. Second," he held up two fingers now, "The King speaks on the behalf of magic itself, in essence he is magic and magic is the king. It is a symbiotic relationship and so he is correct when he says we as he speaks for magic, himself and the monarchy as well as any being of magic. Thirdly, " raising another finger, "We were sent her by magic itself to restore balance and to right the wrongs of your kingdom. We are not the ones that should be held responsible for doing what you could not. From what I can gather these 'Death Eaters' have been burdens to the state for a long time and so we have done the state a service by disposing of some of them."

This Percy, Percival Wealsey had a silver tongue and Harry could see the sweat drip down the Ministers face as he realised he had talked himself into a corner. He couldn't reply negatively or risk the public surrounding them labelling him badly for not thanking their saviours so all he could do was grit his teeth and smile, shaking the mans hand in thanks.

The other Percy rolled his eyes but shook his hand in thanks anyway before speaking again, "Without further delay May I introduce the Chevaliers of our King?" Harry didn't know what that 'c' word meant but he assumed it meant knights because he was a king. "First may I introduce Lord Lucius Abraxsus Malfoy of the Ancient and Honorable house of Malfoy, Duke of Windsor and Ypres and Heir apparent Draconis Lucius Malfoy." Both males steeped forward and half bowed before stepping back into place, Percy carried on without pausing, "Next I present Lord Sirius Orion Black of the Ancient and Honourable house of Black, Duke of Winchester." The man who had been maniacally tooting a gun steeped forward with dramatic flourish that Percy battered away with an eyeroll. Winking he stepped backwards with an obnoxious grin plastered on his face, Harry had a hard time believing he was an Earl and a knight.

"The Anicent and Honorable house of Prince led by Lord Serverus Tobias Prince, Duke of Swansea and Cardiff." A man similar yet different to his potions professor walked forwards before stepping back, the wary unease he regarded everyone with sent chills down spines.

"Ancient and Honorable house of Weasley is represented by Heir apparent to the Duke of Cambridge, William Arcturus Weasley and heirs Charles Fafner , Percival Conyn, Frederick Castor, George Pollux and Rhongomyniad Bilus." They stepped forward in age order and Harry heard his own stifled gasp before he realised he had let one out his mouth, his best friend was the whip wielding psychopath that had fought against the Death Eaters. He glanced over to a pale Ron, who was wheezing slightly.

"The Venerable and Valiant house of Longbottom is represented by heir apparent of the Earl of London and Diagon Neville Franklin Longbottom." Sharply dressed young man came forward, gone was the weak wimpy shell of a guy Harry knew from school and left was a man, he felt pride at his friend, that he wasn't useless in another life.

"The Courageous and Strong house of Zabini, I present her ladyship marchioness Celeste Adelina Zabini, and heir apparent Blaise Ernesto Zabini" A beautiful dark skinned woman and equally beautiful male stepped forward, their aristocratic features and well cut robes made them seem so tall and imposing with a regal air.

"Second to last I present The Lovegood house of prophecy and Viscount Lovegood, Xenophilius and heiress Lunaris Pandora," The outgoing and eccentric family hadn't changed and still looked bizarre with their bright robes of blue and pink. Percival sighed before moving onwards, "Second but not last I present the Heir to the title Baron Cedric Amos Diggory." The last male stepped forward and Harry just roved his eyes over him before placing his attention elsewhere. He didn't care about the knights; he wanted to learn about the king.

Percival began speaking again, "Minister we are no threats to the state however we can be." The auror's in front of him brandished their wands menacingly and Percival glared slightly at the Minister, "Well it seems that you do not agree with the monarchy and so we will have to prove it to you."

Percival nodded to someone behind him and the King marched back to the group, a thunderous look on his face. "You seem to believe that we are not worthy or a suitable King of Magic so we believe that we should take this to the third party to decide, the goblins will decide who is fit to rule." Minister Fudge spluttered in disbelief before calming himself and barking commands to a junior Auror next to him, "Get the goblins here now!"

Harry glanced around at the assembled audience, he could see the shock and surprise on the faces of the Malfoy's, Diggory's, Weasley's and even Rita Skeeter. He listened in as Ron questioned Bill about the goblins. "Easy," Bill said, tearing his eyes away from his counterpart, "Goblins were given the title of intermediate in Wizarding affairs after the Goblin War, unlike wizards they weren't motivated by power and light and dark so it was made that they looked after money and kept the records of all laws and decrees passed, so that wizards couldn't cheat. Goblins hate liars and thieves." Moments passed and the Auror returned with four goblins accompanying him. Harry didn't know much about goblins but he could see from their face that they weren't happy with their summons from Minister Fudge, the war spears were a hint to their displeasure. Out of the corner of his eyes Harry noticed the blue dome rising out of the ground again, shielding the King and his chevaliers before turning transparent.

Clearing his throat, Minister Fudge walked over to the assembled group of goblins and began speaking , "Now see here Kragkoff, please tell this pretentious man that the Wizarding world does not and will not ever need a king." The goblin stared at the Minister in annoyance until the man stopped speaking and dwindled off.

Staring the Minister in the eye he coughed before gesturing the goblin to his right forward. The aged looking goblin opened a scroll and cleared his throat, in a raspy harsh tone of voice he began speaking, "We are in the 1756th Year of Merlin in the time of magic, and as declared by the fifth degree of Minister Trent in the Year 1068, if we are graced by Magic's chosen in this realm they assume all power of state as they were anointed by Magic to rule in Magi's stead and so it is within accordance to the unknown spoken laws that govern every magical race that they are crowned sovereign." Minister Fudge turned paler and paler as the words were spoken and was stark white when Kragkoff finished, rolling up the scroll the goblin looked into the eyes of the Minister and grinned, baring all his harp yellowed teeth. "Minister Fudge, effective immediately you are to give up your title and the position of Minister of Magic in favour of Harold James Aalam Potter-Peverell, King of Magic. The title of Minister shall be returned to the state after the King has left, if he does."

Anyone could see the happiness in Kragkoff's face as he stripped Fudge of his title and position, even Harry found the humour in the look of utter disbelief on Cornelius Fudge's face , he hadn't really liked the man and from what he heard from Bill and Mr Weasley he wasn't the best Minister of Magic.

King Harry walked over to the goblins as they turned to leave and half bowed before Kragkoff, "Dayamu Khuzan ai-menu, dolzekh menu." Silence reigned of the clearing and Kragkoff looked at him in shock and stupor before nodding his head and bowing back, "Ai-menu duzhuk, Dayamu Khuzan ai-menu. May your gold always flow friend." The king smiled slightly, "May your vein never run dry."

The goblin nodded distractedly and they four of them apparated away, similar looks of astonishment on their faces. "Well then, the goblins have spoken. King Harry has been elected regent of state and the monarchy has been established again. Long live the King."

The alternate realm wizards all repeated 'Long live the King' and King Harry smiled.

* * *

Hermione had been buzzing with energy ever since the ministry officials walked away to pack up their desks. Harry could see the need in her eyes, she wanted to find out the information now and he wasn't standing between her and her thirst for knowledge. The Chevaliers stood in a protective circle around the King as he watched the proceedings; the assembled wizards didn't know what to do it wasn't every day that the government was overthrown. The rounded up death eaters were taken by the Auror's and brought in for questioning so there was nothing else for the remaining Auror's to do.

Hermione wasted no time in marching forward towards the wizards, intent on getting what she wanted, Harry could respect that he was as interested as her in getting questions answered. However, he was a little more tactful then this knowledge obsessed best friend.

Marching with purpose Hermione made a bee line to the group of wizards. Harry and Ron scrambled after her and they stopped in fear once they came within two yards, Hermione didn't feel that fear she walked straight up to the advisors but stopped as a pulse of magic sent her backwards. Immediately, the eyes of the entire group turned to face her and she turned scarlet once she noticed. "Ehm" she said biting her lip, "Whatrealmdoyoucomefrom?HowdidyoubecomeKingofMagic?Ismagicsentient?Doyoubelievethatyouarepartofasymbioticrelaationship?How-" Percival held up his hand and Hermione stopped speaking, blushing when she realised that she had spewed verbal diarrhoea. "First young witch, it would be more acceptable if you first introduced yourself and then engaged in polite conversation before asking the King questions in accordance to social norms. So would you like to try again?" Percival asked and Hermione nodded, blushing before stammering out a reply. It was obvious she felt a bit annoyed at the blue dome separating her from the King but Percival had no time or patience for rabid females, the King's safety was always pertinent.

"Ehm, hello Sire," The King chuckled at that comment and she blushed brighter, "Well my name is Hermione Jane Granger. I'm in my fourth year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and I'm a Gryffindor. Ehm I don't know what else to say," King Harold nodded before introducing himself, "Well I am Harold James Aalam Potter-Peverell King of the magical world and beings, I'm eighteen years old and I've never been to school but my chevaliers would say that I'm a mix of Slytherin and Gryffindor at best." Hermione gazed at him in shock, "You never went to school? Does the King not go to school? I thought Hogwarts was the best school in Europe for magic and-" Harry held up his hand and she paused, "I was never taught formally Miss Granger because Hogwarts was deemed appropriate by my Chevaliers and so I was tutored privately by the best minds in magic from South America to Australia allowing me a wide range of studies that wouldn't have been acceptable in the Isles." Hermione's brows furrowed and she shot him a look of disbelief, "My-my King wasn't Hogwarts the best school for you in the long term? It caters to primarily the Isles so the classes are smaller and more private as well as the knowledge being second to none."

The King snorted in disbelief and rolled his eyes, At that point Harry and Ron sidled up into the conversation as well as surrounding wizards who had overheard, they were all still behind the invisible dome that kept Hermione away. "The problem with you wizards in this realm is your outlook," he mused walking around in circles, "From the little I have witnessed from my time here I can say that you believe everything is black and white, that magic can be classified as good or bad, light or dark, black or white and while that may be true to some extent it is so very wrong in another. Magic is. That is all that it is, it is both light and dark, good and bad and all that truly matters is intent. For example," He stopped in front of Charlie Weasley, "You work with dragons do you not?" The older Weasley male nodded, "And they are classified as neutral creatures yet they can be as ruthless and murderous as any other 'dark' creature when provoked, yet Unicorns, creatures known to prey on smaller animals for habitats and food source as well as the creature it is said The Dark Lord Morgana rode into battle on is seen as 'light' and therefore pure."

It was obvious the young witch didn't agree and the crowd echoed her sentiments as hushed whispers rang through the area, "B-but they are dark, they kill people. You-know-who takes lives." She chimed in a shrill tone, King Harry blatantly rolled his eyes and walked away, they could hear the disgust and annoyance in is town as he remarked to Lucius that she was an "Utter imbecile". Hermione flushed red in anger and leapt forward to state her point when she came face to face with the barrel of a gun. Staring up into the cold unfathomable eyes of Lord Sirius Black she heard Percival speaking, "I suggest Miss Granger that you do not even attempt to do what you think you were about to do, assaulting the King will lead to your death and Lord Black has no qualms in doing his duty to the throne." Gulping she nodded and stepped back but there was still a fire in her eyes, Percival nodded and simultaneously the remaining sixteen wizards and witches walked to their King's side.

That was the point Harry knew he was going to have another eventful year.

* * *

Well, well well. At one point I promised myself I wasn't going to write another fanfic until I had finished my others but that idea failed so I present this newest story. Hope you enjoy xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **BOLD - alternate dimension**

 **BOLD ITALICS - ACTUAL BOOK**

Harry wanted to leave and he wanted to leave now.

They'd been searching for a large enough ley line for about a week before they thought of Stonehenge. It was ironic that it ended up being Stonehenge; a place muggles believed was magical and amazing even though they could only speculate on its history. Surprisingly enough they got it right.

It was one of multiple lines running through England and of a multitude that ran through the world. Harry would have preferred using one of the stronger Welsh ley lines but many were only inches in width and wouldn't be able to transport them all at once; increasing the chance that someone could get trapped in a cross dimensional portal or world and he really didn't need that headache.

Ley lines were lines of great magical power that the myths and legends had said that Magick itself had painted on the world after her father, had built the world to allow her magical creations to thrive. Originally, they had linked to the city of Atlantis where Magick itself had given the ability of magic to humans, the city where human greed had conquered over inherent good and Magick had sunk the city in retaliation.

Breathing deeply Harry broke away from his chosen few without word, leaving behind looks of annoyance but he brushed them off; he didn't need to explain himself to them in fact he was King yet a part of him mentally kicked himself for acting so rude.

The relationship between them was strained to say the least.

He walked over to the stone pillars, ignoring the look of pure reproach in Severus' eyes and touched the centre of the power matrix.

The effects were immediate.

Electric like tendrils of magic appears out of the sky, running down the length of the pillars before into Harry's body and lighting all the nerves in his body on fire. His core pulsed with life as it absorbed as much magic as possible and trying to filter it into his system. This wasn't ley magic, it felt old yet new, powerful yet weak and pulsed with a life of its own, unlike normal ley magic which bent to the will of its user Harry knew this magic wasn't following him, come hell or high water.

The unadultered magic however proved too powerful to be effectively filtered and soon an excess pooled under his skin. Gritting his teeth he tried not to cry out in pain as his body began shutting down and he started feeling weightless, lifting into the air.

He stared down into the wide and scared eyes of his chevaliers and mentally cursed his stubbornness. He held their eye contact until they turned into dots and he blanked out.

* * *

As soon as he landed on 'solid' ground, the only thing Harry saw was white, cloudy, hazy nothingness. Until yellow orbs shining to the left of his eyes caught his attention.

Something walked out of the light, having no form or depth. It simply just was. Then it began to change, it slowly blended into she as it grew breasts and the form grew curves and hair then her face shifted through the spectrum of colour, from black to white, oriental to Native American; her body turned from tall to petite and lean to curvaceous flitting back and forth within the blink of an eye. Finally, it seemed like she settled on her form; fairly tall with olive skin, large inky eyes surrounded by long lashes and cloth covered curves accentuating the whole ascetic. It was Magick in all its glory.

"Hello young one." She said, perching herself on a large stone chair that was covered in moss. Harry narrowed his eyes, "Hello," he paused for a moment as if to gather his thoughts before speaking again, "I'm perplexed as to why you're here." Her laugh was tinkly and sweet, floating on the wind to his ears, "It's been a very long time since you've spoken without a 'we'" she remarked lightly with an all knowing look in her eye.

"It's been a very long time since I've needed to." He snorted in return, glancing around for a seat before she clicked her fingers and another stone chair was erected out of the soil. Settling down he snidely spoke "In fact, it's been a very long time since you have spoken to me at all."

Magick stood up and walked over to Harry before reaching out and cupping his face in her hand, "Why should I?" she asked looking deeply into his eyes "You're a good monarch, you're everything I wanted and more. Bronwyn would be so proud." Immediately his demeanour changed, he stiffened even more and raised his hand batting away her touch and moving his face away. She sighed and retreated to her seat. "I couldn't have asked for a better king. You have excelled in being decisive, humble, loving and kind. There is no better King." He raised his head so green met brown and locked in a battle of wills.

"Then why have you kept me trapped here in this godforsaken place?" His voice never rose above the sound of what was respectable but Harry pulled his face from her grasp and walked the perimeter of the area; his body was racked with annoyance and excess energy. "I've always done as you wanted," his voice rose, "I have always been a messenger but I refuse to be stuck on this wretched piece of Earth, let me leave." At the end he was shouting and spitting saliva from the corners.

She was very volatile in nature and she shifted between calm and serious to loud and outgoing, the face distorted slight as she shook her head, "Oooh my, I wonder when this development happened? In fact I wonder when you stopped caring for the wizard kind altogether? Regardless," She paused to look him straight in the eye, "I made you who you are. I created you to be King, while I love each and every single creature my father allowed me to gift with my essence, this realm is on a path of destruction and they need guidance. You have always empathised with creatures this is a test for you as King to see if you can empathise with your own race." Harry spluttered and glared at her, "They are everything our realm is not, close minded and afraid of what they do not know or understand. They are simple organisms."

He heaved slightly and stared into ger eyes as if what he was saying was painful to get passed his lips, "I have always ruled with idea that the country is only as strong as its weakest link and in this case we need cut this weak link from the tapestry of life to preserve the strength we have in others, you have always allowed me to make executive decisions in the past, allow me now to leave this place and let war and ruin come to the world until it becomes the dark desolate place the inhabitants want it to be."

She rolled her eyes and laughed again, flouncing back to her seat leaving Harry raging and standing in front of her. "Yes, this realm is everything your realm is not, it's in perfectly disorganised chaos and isn't it beautiful? I love them the way they are they're very 'conservative' in comparison to you but they have this natural curiosity for magic that fills my heart. I owe them to atleast try and help in their time of need."

Harry felt his body tense and sent her an incredulous look, "You owe them nothing! Why!" She stood and pointed a finger at him, "Because, you've hardened your heart to the likes of wizards, you see the inequities of the beings over everything else forgetting that you were all made equal, you've lost the ability to empathise. I saw the way you allowed your chevaliers to kill instead of just apprehending the death eaters and I turned a blind eye but know this; you are slipping in your position as a channel for my will and if it means dumping you in the middle of a war, in a world full of ignorant beings and away from your Queen, your right hand and your kingdom to change your heart than that is what I shall do."

"Don't speak of any Queen; My kingdom has no Queen." Harry replied darkly, transfiguring himself a stone chair to sit. Magick laughed but it had a steel edge to the sound her eyes flickered with flames and anger, the air crackled around her and her hair followed floating the air and hissing like snakes, "You would do well to remember Harold James Aalam Potter-Peverell that you are **my** representative, I am not yours and I am not subject to a spoilt child's wishes. I may speak of what I wish, if you do not like it I can remove your insolent head from your arrogant shoulders without further adieu to prove my point. Tread carefully." She stared down Harry as he turned to glare at her and they sat in silence for a long moment.

"I am not a spoilt child, I have dedicated my life to you, to helping the magical beings, and I have forsaken everything for you… them, him, happiness I forsook everything. I have shed blood and sweat but never tears, no tears because I have **never** regretted doing what I had to do for magic, for purity and for keeping alive the hope. That has been my mission the day you placed that crown on my head!" Harry spoke quietly but the desperation and weakness leaked into the voice and Magick could feel her heart breaking.

She walked over to him and pulled him out of his chair before sitting in it and pulling his head into her lap. "I know I've asked a lot and I will guide you but you must choose this on your own young one. You really owe me nothing young one and it is hard when I tempt you to make a 'wrong' decision in some cases. You are well within your rights to not help, to leave these beings to lay in the hole they dug but," she brought his head up so his eyes stared deep into hers, "I love them so much, each and every one of them has a place in my heart and it hurts to see them like this. Please, Harry I'm asking you to help from the bottom of my heart. I can't bear to see them in such pain anymore; they need a saviour, a hero."

Looking up into her eyes he saw the pain radiating in her irises and nodded, "I don't know if I can be that Hero again, not after all that has happened." His reply was mumbled but she heard and nodded, rubbing his back she waited until all the tense sadness left his body before replying, "For once, I am not asking you to be the Hero, I don't want you to save them, I want you to inspire change. I want you to save this realm by training a saviour."

Harry leaned back on his knees and sent her the most incredulous look she had ever seen making her giggle, "This is punishment for what happened with Bronwyn." She shook her head giggling before kissing him on the fore head before standing and walking away, her figure becoming hazy before dissipating into the air leaving behind only the scent of roses and fresh rain. "His name is also Harry Potter" Was carried on the wind and the last thing Harry heard from her was, "The boy who lived."

* * *

The very thing that attracted Severus Snape to becoming a Chevalier in the first place was power. He craved power; he loved the addictive feeling release when casting a spell, feeling the thrum of a potent potion beneath his fingertips. He was willing to do anything to feel the adrenaline rush and to get that sort of euphoria at his fingertips.

That's why he practised the dark arts and why he'd pledged his life and magic to Mozh as soon as he turned seventeen. Never let it be said that Severus Snape had qualms about getting ahead, no regrets in doing what was needed to not lose his mind to the seductive and sensual call of the dark. He was ambitious but he wasn't stupid.

The dark was addictive to wizards; it slowly poisoned their mind and magic until they could only perform the darkest of spells and rituals, until the purest and lightest magic's made them sick. It was a very dangerous situation to be in and if it hadn't been for Mozh, Severus was sure that his body mind and magic would have succumbed to the dark.

However, there was only so much pressure his sacrifice could take off his body and he still bore the burden of his decision. His body had reacted without thought when his King was taken up and his body dropped to the ground, wracked with pain. His body was unable to withstand the sheer light of the magic projected and he could feel Black shield him from the outpour of magic by using his body. He couldn't filter the magic into his own system and his nervous system was in pain as the magic attacked him. He resisted against its probing touch before he was pulled away from the scanning touch of the foreign magic.

"You should have told us that you were a pledge, you cannot expect that you wouldn't feel the aftershocks. You're job is first and foremost t the King if you can't trust us and we you then what's the point?" Sirius asked, his voice was calm sounding but Severus could hear the underlying annoyance and tension in the baritone undertones.

Severus rolled his eyes and tried to move but his frayed nerves creamed when he tried to rotate his body. He glared up at Sirius but the Black Lord said nothing and walked Severus over to Celeste Zabini before walking back to his position in front of the stone circle. Severus stared at his back and said nothing before gritting his teeth and nodding in return to Celeste's question. "You're welcome" Sirius called over his shoulder with a wave, Severus grunted and snarled back, "I didn't say thank you." Sirius barked out laughter and shook his head paying no attention to the other dark haired Chevalier.

Celeste tutted as she quickly ran a diagnostic spell over the chevalier and checked he was suitably alive before healing his frayed nerves and attacked magical core. His core was drained to pitiful levels, it was a surprise that he could walk with barely any magic filtering through his body to keep him body and core alive.

"Celeste, you will never stop mothering us will you?" a voice asked, voice cracking slightly with emotion. All the chevaliers narrowed their eyes at the sound before they looked towards the left of the stone ley line where their King was walking towards them Celeste stared at the croaky tone and red rimmed irises, "My King, what happened up there?" Her tone was questioning but her eyes showed the deep concern that wanted to know the truth, Harry shook his head before placing an arm around Celeste's shoulder and pulling her tightly into a hug. All sound stopped within the clearing for a moment, the shock slowing their cerebral cortex from sending messages to even breathe.

Harry was hugging Celeste. For the first time in three months Harry was hugging Celeste and those who could see Harry's face, saw him mumble a sorry into the soft inky curtain of hair that rested on Celeste's head.

"Sorry" was the only word Harry said but Celeste knew that it meant one hundred and one different things, including 'it was my fault', 'I let my stubbornness get the better of me' to, 'I never should have cursed you and called you those names for fixing my mistakes' . Just hearing the apology made this palatable, both knew things weren't amazing but they were getting better. Celeste felt a part of her heart lift at the gesture, Harry hadn't been the same after what had happened and this was the first time in almost forever it felt like he was on the road to recovery.

Not that Celeste would admit it but it had hurt a core part of her watching Harry close himself off from the world and become a jaded King. She had been the only mother figure he had ever had, from the moment Magick called her to be a Chevalier, she had stood at the side of the wooden cradle and stared down at the young babe; born to be King and vowed to be everything and anything he wanted. She had raised the young monarch and watched him grow up, allowing him whatever freedoms of life was something she and the others had never restricted and for that she and Sirius were especially to blame for his bleak outlook on life. He disliked Wizards.

He hated their power games; the manipulation, their conniving and they could see it in his eyes. He didn't want to the King anymore of Wizarding Kind and they had no idea what to do. The council had demanded that he marry a squib princess and that had pushed the abyss between them further, leaving himself in wallowing solitude as his life was dictated by others.

Celeste pulled out of Harry's embrace and looked him in the eye before curtly nodding and stopping down to tend to Severus. The sallow looking Chevalier stared at the King in annoyance and barely paid him attention, staring at Celeste with a look that promised death if she messed up sticking his leg back together. Harry laughed, walking back towards the rest of his assembled chevaliers, outside the magical stones that pulsed with ancient druid magic that made them slightly wary.

She was also a practitioner of the ancient arts but there was something off about the ley line and she didn't like it. Valrkí had taken her families blood and bone, in their time of need they had pledged to follow a path of magic that distorted their innate magic and mind, anything but the darkest of curses and hexes made her feel uneasy and unsettled, it curdled her blood and split her skin. Her line was cursed to roam the earth without being able to feel the touch of another human without cursing them to death. Shuddering slightly she walked over to the assembled chevaliers and helped Severus limp onto a log to sit.

Sirius was the second to walk up to him with questioning in his eyes but Harry said nothing and instead grabbed his godfather into his arms, pulling him into a hug. The look on Sirius' face conveyed utter joy he felt at having Harry in his arms again and he hugged the boy King tightly until he was sprawling around trying to get loose.

Harry tried to place a happy smile on his face, he got as far as a warm smirk before he gave up, it had been too long. He'd allowed himself to wallow in a pit of self pity for too long and it had almost destroyed his relationships with his most trusted and most loved and he didn't want that again. Harry stared around, looking into eyes of the deepest obsidian and the bluest sapphires, to turbulent gray and pure, virginal amber. They each spoke words of loyalty, devotion, happiness and worry for him and Harry nodded in understanding.

He would help to make and mould a saviour and for that little, knock kneed boy whose image he'd caught in the corner of his eyes, he could be a mentor, a confidant and more importantly a friend; it was the least he could do.

"I have a question to ask you, each of you, a question I have no right to ask but," he paused, "will you follow me one more time?" The assembled people looked at each other before each of them stepping forward and bowing. "Till the ends of the Earth, forever and always" Cedric recited and Harry nodded feeling the stinging prickle of tears behind his eyes, the others sent an uneasy look but the Hufflepuff ignored their glances and stared into his King's eyes. Swallowing his emotions, Harry croaked out looking back at Cedric, "H-How did you know that you would follow me? That I would be your King? Why have you stayed when I offered you nothing but insult and insolence as well as disregard for my own and your safety? I offered you every chance to leave and to not be burdened under my rule." Harry asked. There was only silence for long moments and the other chevaliers looked awkwardly at each other, no-one wanting to say anything until it was Cedric who broke the silence. "I remember the first time we really met, when you charged into the fight with nothing but a broken wand and a rusted shield and went to battle for the goblin nation when no wizard has done before. When you stood for me and my house and counted us as family dear to your heart. It was then I said that this would be the man I would follow, this would be the King to rule all Kings and I made a vow that day, one that I stand by, that I would stand by your side till the end, that I would give my life for yours in whatever way I could; that day you gave me boldness my liege to be the lion in badgers clothing and protect the family and ultimately you." There was a wistful tone to the way Cedric spoke and when he realised everyone was looking at him he clamped up and glanced away his face turning a pink colour. Harry nodded and then Luna piped up as well, "My King we didn't deserve to be here. My daddy isn't a Duke, or a Viscount or an Earl and my family doesn't have much in terms of history or titles and before me no distinct powers or gifts but you gave him purpose and a title more than Xenophilius Love, you made him a chevalier and for that I am thankful and for that I also vowed to stand by your side. That day you gave me, my daddy and my house purpose."She ended on a wistful tone and smiled broadly at Harry.

Harry cracked a smile at that and nodded at Luna before clearing his throat, he smiled at each of his chevaliers and then spoke, "I-I-I've been given a mission by Magic herself, I have the task to train the next hero of this world and I can only guess where I should begin. I want to know if you will aid me on this journey, that you will ride this journey out with me again." The Chevaliers said nothing but one by one their shoulders and back straightened and they gained looks of steel and confidence, taking that as a yes Harry nodded and raised his hand in the air, "TO THE KINGDOM!" He shouted and they bellowed in reply, "NEVER SHALL IT FALL!"

* * *

 **"You need to go and see Madame Pomfrey Greg, this is too much too often," he pointed to the sick Gregory had thrown up in the toilet. The mahogany haired boy glared and with vomit splattered lips snarled at Vincent in retaliation, "Who the fuck died and made you King over me?" Vincent rolled his eyes and moved from his position from against the door to kneel next to Gregory. He sighed before grabbing a cloth and whispered " _Liquidum_ " wetting the cloth with the gentle spray of water then placing it against Gregory's fevered head.**

 **The bathroom was dark and dreary, Gregory hadn't placed the light on so the room looked dank, magic held back the damp that wanted to thrive in such a cold environment but couldn't take away the smell of seaweed and salt. The deep blue of the ocean reflected on the tiles and sent an eerie cerulean glow all over the bathroom. The Slytherin dorms were located under the Great Lake so they were always cold and dark, even the beautiful aquatic view couldn't quill the chill that permeated in the rooms.**

 **"You're burning up" He muttered as he blotted away the sweat on his brow as Gregory leaned over and retched painfully into the toilet. A moment passed between them before Gregory shook his head, "No," he said between retching. Vincent raised an eyebrow but said nothing, Gregory couldn't let it lie and began speaking, "I know what you're going to say but I'm not, I'm not Vince, I know I'm not." Greg started mumbling incoherently as he rocked on his knees, cradling the bowl of the toilet in his arms.**

 **"You're not what?" Vincent asked, his voice breaking through the haze of Gregory's mind, he stared at Gregory's cloudy eyes "You can say it, come on Greg, say it."**

 **The Pure Blood wizard swallowed the bile creeping up his throat and nodded. "The word is pregnant, and I'm not pregnant." Vincent snorted and stood up walking away he spoke over his shoulder, "If you aren't then what's the worst you can have? A cold? Suck it up; you'll be fine if you aren't pregnant like you say you are."**

 **Gregory nodded and stood on shaky legs and walked over to the sink. He washed his face and mouth out before taking deep breath; he stared into the mirror and gulped. The bags under his red rimmed eyes screamed weakness and Gregory tried to pull some confidence from the pit of his stomach to help him when he walked out of the bathroom. He knew that he would be eaten alive if he showed an ounce of weakness and a part of him shivered in fear for it, he didn't want Slytherin to know they were a house that preyed on weakness.**

 **Sighing, he walked to meet Vincent at the entrance to their dorm room. Their shared bedroom was painted a calming green and contrasted greatly with the cherry wood furniture of their two twin poster beds and the plush cream carpet.**

 **Taking a deep breath, Gregory pushed open the door of their room and tried to keep a straight face.**

 **Slytherin House wasn't a place for the faint heart or weak willed. The unofficial motto of the house was "Survival of the fittest" and it was survival at the core, to the outsiders they were a pack, and pack stood together but inside the comfort of their house they were ruthless. It was kill or be killed to establish and remain at the top of the food chain because being the Basilisk and the Medusa of their year was the best position to be before your descent into pureblood politics. Every parent hoped their child could climb the hierarchy and promote themselves to secure a good future and allies, power was everything.**

 **As they walked out the room, both boys could feel the looks of interest and questioning in their peer's eyes as they walked, head held high above the water trying to keep afloat. Slytherin's were elitist and both Gregory's mixed blood was an offense to their very fundamental principles; he didn't belong here echoed in their condemning eyes. Vincent's choice to go against what he had been told and raised to make friends with a mixed blooded half blood was a mark against his family and even though he was the depiction of a perfect heir there was still looks of distrust and disbelief. Both teens would have to marry very well to earn back their reputation and respectability, they were lucky that their behaviour was good enough to warrant that.**

 **The eyes of the gargoyles followed them as they descended into the Slytherin common room. It was a large room, embellished with stones found at the deep bottom of the Great Lake; they glowed with blue light reflected off the large windows that showed sneak peeks into the belly of the deep. Large emerald drapes trimmed with silver fell to the floor giving the room a false sense of comfort that no one believed in. You didn't relax in Slytherin, you never let your guard down, that was suicide.**

 **They walked briskly but appropriately nodding to a selective few before exiting and walking upwards towards the main body of the castle. The walk to the infirmary was long and soon Gregory felt fatigued, as soon as Vincent heard the brunette wheezing he slowed and brought him over to sit on the benches located near the portraits of Sir Edward Masen and his steed.**

 **"You're wheezing, Greg that's a sign, you know that wh-"Gregory cut off Vincent with a palm in his face and a snarling reply, "I don't give a flying hippogriff what you in think! For Circe's sake I don't know and I don't want to be Vince so stop pushing it on me. Do you understand how utterly terrifying it is to think about being _pregnant? I'll lose everything_ " He hissed the last part of his rant but the message was loud and clear in Vincent's ear and another's.**

 **Vincent's eyes widened before he rolled them and stood up, the taller male shaked his dark black locks out of his face before grabbing Gregory's arm and pulling him up. He said nothing but Gregory could feel the reproach in his grip and the anger in the veins in his neck and he knew that he wouldn't be able to argue his point with his friend.**

 **He hoped to Merlin that he wasn't pregnant.**

* * *

 **' _The front three rows of students drew backward as the carriage hurtled ever lower, coming in to land at a tremendous speed – then, with an almighty crash that made Neville jump backward onto a Slytherin fifth year's foot, the horses' hooves, larger than dinner plates, hit the ground. A second later, the carriage landed too, bouncing upon its vast wheels, while the golden horses tossed their enormous heads and rolled large, fiery red eyes._**

 ** _Harry just had time to see that the door of the carriage bore a coat of arms (two crossed, golden wands, each emitting three stars) before it opened.'_**

It was Beauxabatons Academy of Magic.

The door opened with a bang and out strolled the tallest woman Harry had ever seen, taller than Hagrid by atleast a head. She wore long black satin robes that emphasised her tall stature and long neck, gleaming opal gems surrounded her neck and thick fingers; her skin was dark indicative of a warmer climate and highlighting the dark luminosity of her eyes. Her beak of a nose along with the black robes made her seem indicative of a crow, especially since the opals reflected in the sunlight and gleamed around her.

She resembled a crow in Harry's opinion. A large, well dressed and obviously well off crow.

She walked with a grace surprising for someone so tall and met Dumbledore in the middle of the path. Her eyes shone with honest affection as she leaned down allowing him to kiss her on both cheeks the French way. "Ah, Madame Maxime, your journey was pleasant I assume?" He asked with a smile.

She nodded and replied, "Of course Headmaster, I 'ope I find you well Dumbly-dort." Dumbledore beamed, "In excellent form thank you." Madame Maxime nodded before reaching an outstretched hand towards her carriage, "My pupils".

Out of the carriage came lines of Students, Harry guessed about twenty in total who all wore thin identical blue satin robes. Immediately they started shivering as the cold Scottish weather latched onto them and froze them in place. Their teeth chattered and they shivered, eyes looking pleadingly up at the castle.

Dumbledore sent them a look of pity then directly asked Madame Maxime, "Would your students like to come into the castle and freshen up before the welcome feast?" Before Madame Maxime could reply, the loud crashing of waves sounded behind her.

Out of the Great Lake waves and water crashed and rolled as a large ship parted the waters and emerged from the deep. It was a pale white in colour made of bone and was skeletal in shape with a distinct pureblood look about it.

Harry could tell it was Durmstrang before the door even opened. It opened and a man walked out military style; his back was straight his head held high and his stature screamed discipline. The male students marched out and stood in perfect lines of four outside the ship. They were the size of Crabbe and Goyle wearing thick furs of dead magical menagrie and clunky boots. The females looked just as wrapped up and masculine looking.

Thick woolen hats covered their hair, and they didn't seem to notice the cold. The man who was leading them up to the castle was wearing furs of a different sort; sleak and silver like his hair.

He walked with a dignified air and seemed pleasant but his eyes betrayed his distain for his situation. He glided up to Dumbledore and Madame Maxime, "Dumbledore!" He cried heartily as he walked up the slope."How are you my dear fellows?"

"Very well thank you," Dumbledore replied with a hand shake. He was tall and lean like Dumbledore, but his hair was long and silver and his goatee was cut to a sharp point with a curl on the end.

"Dear old Hogwarts," he said looking up at the castle and smiling; his teeth were yellow and stained and Harry noticed the smile didn't reach his eyes; instead they remained cold and shrewd.

Clapping his hands Dumbledore turned to the surrounding people and smiled, "Well shall we adjourn to the hall for refreshment's?" They all began walking towards the castle when one of the Durmstrang students gasped and called out in their native language, "Seine ein Griffin! Ein griffin."

The two other assembled schools looked on in shock at Durmstrang before one of the Slytherin's happily translated, "Griffin! It's a Griffin!" excitement rang through the crowd as four dots in the sky became larger and larger and four griffins appeared. The four majestic beasts descended roaring in warning, attached to a giant unidentified object landing in front of the Great Lake. They landed seamlessly, and stood erect in front of the castle; their sanguine eyes glaring around at the assembled people, Harry could see the wild beats barely suppressing their truculent attitude and animalistic nature. Hagrid tentatively walked forward to try handling the beasts but they glared at him before snarling in reproach he smiled and tried to take a step forward.

What happened was quick.

Within seconds, two of the griffins had pinned Hagrid beneath their talons and were snarling in his face, saliva ran down their lips and pooled on Hagrid's face. Harry could see the mix of fear and awe in the half giants eyes as his face was flooded with saliva that stank of raw meat, bad breath and rotten eggs.

A sharp whistled ran through the air and immediately the griffins backed up like well bred dogs, panting and wagging their tails as the carriage opened and out stepped Lord Sirius Black, from the other world.

He was well put together just like before, his hair was well coiffed and clean and he wore long robes made of what Harry had just discovered was dragon hide, his shirt was silken and the silver of it shimmered slightly as he walked. He looked nothing like the Sirius of this world, he walked with purpose in long strides and Percival Weasley walked quickly to catch up and they met Dumbledore at the middle.

"Hello Lord Chevaliers, might I ask what your business is here?" Dumbledore asked the two men who were walking towards him. His tone was pleasant but his eyes betrayed his annoyance and distrust at their appearance. The Chevaliers smirked as if they could read his mind and Percy took the reins and carried on speaking "Well Headmaster, Chief Mugwump and Supreme Warlock, the King of the Wizarding World has been invited to partake in this annual tournament preside and offer his own reward as well as the aforementioned one."

Whispers immediately broke out between all three schools. A prize from the King of the wizarding world; that was something they all wouldn't mind winning, it was sure to be amazing even if he wasn't their King he was powerful.

Dumbledore nodded dumbly and Sirius bowed before turning back to the carriage and whistled again. The griffins stood to attention if that was impossible, and the door to the main body of the carriage opened and out strolled King Harold James Aalam Potter-Peverell.

For the first time Harry saw the King dressed in all his regal glory, they looked nothing alike. He wore a long cloak made of some sort of leather that looked durable and gleamed with a bright copper red colour. It was lined in bright white fur that looked similar to unicorn fur Harry had seen bloodstained on a poor unicorn back in his second year, but instead of being a dull white and matted with blood it was gleaming and full of volume that looked like it would be soft and warming.

His legs were encased in rich black leather that gleamed with a shine that reflected the sun. ("Minotaur leather" whispered Ron in Harry's ear, "Bill had a bag made of it, cost 'im all of 'is life savings. Mum went spare") Harry raised an eyebrow in shock and, his eyes widened as he took in the rich silk like shirt that covered his chest that somehow he knew was acromantula silk. Weirdly enough, he unlike his Chevaliers was bare footed and had a delicate chain around his big toe and ankle instead of shoes.

Relaxed, was the best way to describe him, he seemed content and his magic thrummed with life around him because of it. His presence enveloped everyone in the surroundings it wasn't as stifling as the Headmaster of Durmstrang or as penetrating as Dumbledore's it was calming and relaxing and made the young Gryffindor feel comfortable; he wasn't the sulky man Harry remembered but instead this was the beloved King coming to greet his people.

"Greetings Headmaster Dumbledore, We find it a privilege to meet someone of your calibre and expertise as well as a highly esteemed politician in your own right." He purred smoothly, his voice gliding over the words like melted chocolate over silk, decadent yet deadly.

Dumbledore reached forward to welcome the King with an out stretched hand. "My boy I am flattered that you would like to meet me but I ask what business your company has here with this tournament."

The king stiffened and a hard look entered his eyes, he pulled back slightly, withdrawing his hand from the air returning it to his side. By the way the majority of the Slytherins, Ravenclaws and the foreign students drew a breath and their eyes widened Harry knew Dumbledore had made a grave mistake. Almost Immediately the Chevalier's stiffened and Lord Malfoy's eyes turned stormy and Harry could see the discontent brewing from afar. "Headmaster Dumbledore, It would be appropriate if you refrain from ever calling the King in the familiar, he is not your 'boy' and it is a great offense to him to call him such without permission." Lucius spoke with all the right social norms and without any added vitriol but everyone could note the snide undertone. He was pissed and Harry could sort of see why, Dumbledore had called the Chevaliers by their title of Lord but called the King himself boy.

Dumbledore immediately backtracked, "Of course my liege it is only because of how young you are, I thought of you similar to my own students."

It was a lackluster apology that anyone could see was bullshit but King Harry just nodded and moved on the conversation.

"Regardless Nobleman Dumbledore, We were invited to preside of the Triwizard Tournament as the monarchy has done for thousands of years. In fact, Noblewoman Bones, on the behalf of the Ministry, personally invited us." He paused to look Dumbledore directly into the eyes and smile, "After all, we were the ones to create the tournament all those years ago and the rules dictate that if we are to judge the worthiness of the champions."

Even though Harry could see that his smile was very sincere, he knew by the way that Professor Dumbledore had hunched his shoulders and the vein pulsing in his neck that he wasn't happy with the King's decision to stay. Shrugging his shoulders he turned his attention to Ron who was staring at Krum in barely concealed fascination and practically drooling in want. "Harry there's Krum, the quidditch player!" Rolling his eyes Harry nodded and pushed Ron with his shoulders slightly, "Go over there and say hello."

Ron's mouth clamped shut and his eyes slowly lost their glazed look; clearing his throat he shook his head as his face gained a pink hue. "I-I don't think so, he's surrounded by his friends you know?" Snorting, Harry shook his head and turn his attention back to the King "What do you think they're doing here anyway? Like in our time in general?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "Yuh know 'arry, I dunno the Prophet said that they 'and't been seen since the cup and no-one knows what they could 'ave been doing. Probably tryin' to find You-Know-Who so you don't have to" Ron jested, smiling at his friend, Harry sent a lacklustre smile back but his mind was reeling. 'He wouldn't be the chosen one anymore?' That thought gave him a feeling of elation and he hummed in happiness.

* * *

Hey if anyone would enjoy being a Beta please could you contact me. It would be really helpful thanks x

Also, if anyone has an AO3 account they can see the tags for this story and know that the pairings include Harry/Kingsley, Ron/Viktor, Draco/Gregory and Lucius/Narcissa currently. Check out the tags for insight!


End file.
